J Superstar
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: ¿Y si Terry no quiere que Candy se case con otro? ¿Y si decide en contra de lo que han acordado ir por ella? Universo alterno. Inspirado en una obra musical.
1. Getsemaní

Universo alterno. Inspirado en la obra Jesucristo Superestrella, de Andrew Lloyd Webber. Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Dedicado a Nadia Andrew, Angdl, Mimi, Cyt, Nadia (guest), Darling Eveling, , quienes han leído y pedido segunda parte, la cual va en proceso.

* * *

 **Getsemaní**

" _Terry Graham, el renombrado y reconocido actor de Brodway, en una magistral actuación y en su debut como cantante."_

El muchacho de ojos azules miró el encabezado del artículo periodístico con cierto dejo de tristeza, muy diferente al aire siempre cínico que hasta hacía un lustro le acompañaba, ahora, un cáliz de amargura se había posesionado de su ánimo. ¿Qué había sucedido para perder ese aire que le caracterizaba y le ganaba las simpatías femeninas? Su rompimiento con Candy White Andley, el conocimiento de un próximo enlace entre el encumbrado magnate William A. Andley y su antigua novia, y su matrimonio con Susanna Marlowe, más la muerte de la exactriz; todo esto le quemaba por dentro. Lo único que continuaba sin cambio en su vida, era su carrera actoral, o más bien, iba en ascenso, como espuma en el mar.

Como alguna vez lo había dicho su madre, llevaba el teatro en la sangre, y a la muerte de Susanna, Terry se dedicó a perfeccionarse como actor, a fin de evitar la tentación de caer en el alcoholismo. Y aquí estaba, en su primer rol como cantante, en una ópera rock del afamado Andrew Lloyd Webber. El, que no era creyente ni practicante, representaba el papel del "redentor del mundo", como había escuchado llamar pomposamente a una de las modistas encargadas de los trajes, quien estaba emocionada por ver el próximo estreno de la compañía Strafford. Si veía hacia atrás, a su no tan lejana juventud y su un poco más lejana niñez, veía el cambio efectuado en él; sin embargo, había días en los cuales no sabía por dónde empezar, por lo que había creado una rutina mecánica y hasta aburrida en su vida: levantarse, ejercitarse, desayunar, bañarse, asistir a sus clases y al teatro. Este nuevo rol, apenas representaba un ligero cambio en su vida. O eso pensó él cuando firmó el contrato.

Terry había pasado por dolorosos momentos en su vida, prácticamente desde su primera infancia, cuando su padre lo arrebató del lado de su madre, a quien incluso olvidó por años, hasta que descubrió su origen y decidió buscarla. Todo para qué, ella no lo reconoció como hijo, tal vez por la sorpresa, tal vez porque ya se había acostumbrado a vivir de su propia fama. El caso es que él regresó a la casa paterna derrotado y dolido. Tal como su personaje clamaba en las primeras estrofas de la canción culmen de la obra "Jesucristo Superestrella".

La fe que en algún momento depositó en sus progenitores se había visto defraudada desde muy pequeño por su padre, cuando le había alejado de su madre. Y de ella cuando le negó esa primera visita que hizo a Nueva York, buscando a su lado el calor que le faltaba en los lujosos castillos y los internados ingleses.¿Qué más podía él hacer? Cuando Susanna le empujó fuera de la tramoya que caía estrepitosamente, pareció que perdió la vida en lugar de ganarla. Susanna perdió no sólo una pierna, sino sus ilusiones y su vida a lo largo del tiempo que siguió. Y él se asustó por el compromiso que se le vino encima como una avalancha. Nunca pidió ser salvado; y menos por una mujer. Algunos de sus compañeros parecían mirarlo con reproche y otros con burla. Terry trató de convencerse que era su imaginación que le jugaba malas pasadas.

-Mi imaginación o mi consciencia –musitó alguna vez, todavía presa del licor.

Sí, durante esos difíciles meses que siguieron al accidente y hasta que su madre apareció en Rockstown a fin de brindarle la ayuda que tanto necesitaba y restaurar la fe perdida; Terry sufrió con las malas decisiones que tomó y que orillaron a Candy a ser ella quien rompiera su incipiente noviazgo. Cuando se dio cabal cuenta de que la chica estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante sin él, clamó al cielo y sintió como su alma se desgarraba. ¿Qué más podía este hombre hacer?

De rodillas y mientras cantaba sobre la cruz, Terry pensó que entendía muy bien lo que Jesús había sentido en esos momentos antes de ser condenado a muerte por el procurador romano y por su propio pueblo. Como un pelele, de quien todos dispusieron.

-Yo no deseo casarme con Susanna –expresó alguna vez.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Porque se dio cuenta de que la mujer que había dado su vida por él no merecía su desamor. Y los pocos años que pasaron como esposos dieron su fruto en un cariño que sin embargo, nunca se convirtió en el amor que un hombre debe sentir hacia su esposa. Dejó de mirar a las demás y se volcó sobre Susanna, quien se consumía día a día, demasiado débil y deprimida para luchar por su salud.

Su madre estuvo cerca de él desde entonces, y ese cariño de otra mujer rubia hacia él, fue el que le dio la fuerza suficiente para cumplir el destino que él aceptó.

Durante muchas noches, rogó por ver con claridad lo que debía hacer con su vida, aunque hasta que empezó a ensayar la obra musical, nunca lo dirigió a Dios, sino al aire, incluso al alcohol, ¿por qué él? ¿para qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? Para todos los que lo rodeaban, lo lógico era casarse y permanecer al lado de Susanna, y él acabó por aceptar. Cuando se casaron, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la posible viudez que ahora le acompañaba.

Aprendió a querer a Susanna y deploró su muerte y acabó por darse cuenta que ya no era el chiquillo egoísta e inconsciente que creció en un internado en Londres, haciendo de la vida de las pobres monjas un infierno, enojado contra el mundo por las injusticias que vivía.

Terry comenzó a sentir cómo los ojos se le humedecían mientras cantaba con toda su alma clamando por una respuesta que justificara la muerte; él quería ser mejor de lo que había sido durante años. Quería ser todo un hombre, que su vida fuera realmente provechosa y generosa para quienes le rodeaban. Sin embargo, el enterarse del compromiso matrimonial de la única mujer que había amado en su vida, le había llenado de una angustia mortal. Podía entender muy bien lo que el Jesús de Webber sentía al verse empujado a cumplir un destino que no deseaba. El había arrancado a Candy la promesa de ser feliz; pero ahora, a varios años de ese momento, entendió que lo había hecho bajo el dolor y la impotencia ante la partida de Candy. Ahora, Terry se daba cuenta de que deseaba que ella fuera feliz a su lado, con nadie más. Tenía que reconocer que estaba celoso por Candy y por quien fuera su amigo: William Albert Andley.

Tenía que ser honesto, franco, valiente consigo mismo. Terry Graham no deseaba que Candy White se casara con nadie que no fuera él. Durante años, sintió que no vivía, puesto que había perdido el amor. Cuando recordaba sus primeros años en su carrera como actor, Terry no podía dejar de comparar al muchacho lleno de ilusiones que se presentó a rendir examen en la compañía Strafford, esperanzando en casarse algún día con la chica rubia de coletas, ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro, que permanecía resguardada en el austero colegio inglés, con el hombre que hoy era: forjado en el trabajo, el dolor y por el esfuerzo de mantenerse a flote. El joven del ayer y el hombre del ahora compartían solamente el amor por el teatro y el amor por la misma mujer: Candy.

Con las exclamaciones que formaban parte de la canción, Terry sentía que sus entrañas eran taladradas, al igual que Jesús, se preguntaba qué conseguiría él si Candy se casaba con otro hombre, y la respuesta no le gustó: la soledad, porque se dio cuenta de que nunca amaría a ninguna otra mujer como amaba a Candy. Durante años, se preguntó por qué su vida había sido tan accidentada: había cargado durante la mayor parte de su vida con el estigma de "bastardo", así como el desamor de su padre, quien antepuso siempre su título nobiliario a su hijo primogénito y al amor de Eleanor Baker; también cayó como una losa a sus espaldas el nombre y la fama de su madre, pues era un grito a voces que era el "hijo secreto" de una famosa actriz. Y a esas cargas, se sumó la mujer a la cual jamás amó, y por la cual sintió apenas un cariño relativamente fraternal: Susanna Marlowe. Hubo momentos donde deseó haber sido él quien perdiera una pierna en aquel accidente, y hubo momentos donde deseó la muerte.

El grito que enmarcaba la parte culmen de la canción le ganó el aplauso de la audiencia, porque salió de lo profundo de su alma, mientras desde el fondo de su alma preguntaba el por qué de una muerte que para él, quien no era creyente, no tenía ningún sentido. Un doliente y angustiado grito que clamó por su vida, la cual parecía salirse de su control, tal como siempre había sido. Desde que era un niño, otros habían jugado con su destino. Y ya estaba cansado de esa situación, quería que su vida le perteneciera por completo, ser dueño y señor de lo que viniera de ahora en adelante.

Las lágrimas le humedecieron los ojos, y el sentimiento le hizo temblar la voz, mientras clamaba por las respuestas. Los ojos azules, brillantes por el dolor, le lograron un aplauso aún más estruendoso. Hasta las mujeres que trabajaban con él desde hacía años, le miraban embelesadas. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, las manos le hormigueaban de emoción, y el sudor perlaba la frente de Terry, mientras reclamaba de Dios respuestas a su próxima muerte.

Jamás, como en ese momento, Terry entendió que todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento con su vida, era producto de su propia indecisión y su miedo a luchar por lo que deseaba: a Candy y el teatro. ¿Qué importaban las habladurías y los dictados de la sociedad? El había sacrificado lo más preciado de sí mismo, tratando de pagar una deuda que no había sido contraída por él.

Durante años, la culpa de lo sucedido con Susanna le carcomió, y ahora estaba entendiendo, al personificar a un hombre que cargaba con los pecados de la humanidad entera, que él no tenía por hacer lo mismo.

El sudor, el calor, las lágrimas, el mismo malestar que sentía, tuvieron el saludable fin de llevarse esa culpa que él no tenía, que todos le habían echado encima desde ese fatídico día en que Susanna le salvó. Y entendió que cometió un terrible error al dejar marchar a Candy. Era tanta su desesperación por lo que sucedería con Susanna, que ni siquiera cedió a la liberación que ella le había dado: "Ve tras ella", le había dicho Susanna, pero él supo, o creyó saber que Candy no regresaría a su lado. Generosa como era, Candy sacrificó su propia felicidad por la de Susanna.

Terry entendió que jamás pudo amar a Susanna porque amaba a Candy, tal como era: impulsiva, traviesa, complementándose a su carácter. La prueba la tuvo en Rockstown, aunque ninguno de los dos se encontró frente a frente, el sonido de la voz dulce y a la vez enérgica de Candy tuvieron la virtud de restaurar su dignidad. Agradecía a su madre, quien no le abandonó desde ese día, pero sabía que había sido Candy quien había logrado el milagro. Regresó a Nueva York, retomó las riendas de su vida y de su carrera; pero aún cometió errores, se casó con Susanna y trató de olvidar a Candy, convencido de que era lo que debía hacer.

En ese momento, Terry recobró la fe en su amor hacia Candy, mientras permanecía de rodillas, escuchando los aplausos que la multitud le dedicaba. Triste, cansado de lo que sucedía en su vida. Era viudo, su carrera iba en ascenso, y sin embargo, nada de esto le proporcionaba la paz interior que tanto necesitaba. Esos años que habían pasado desde su rompimiento con Candy, le parecían miles, y supo jamás lograría la paz en su corazón mientras se mantuviera fuera del alcance de una mirada de color esemeralda. La felicidad para él estaba en Chicago, dentro del cuerpo menudo de una rubia de rizos rebeldes y de pecas que le habían causado gracia desde que la sorprendiera tratando de escabullirse en la cubierta del Mauritania, a fin de no molestarle en su solitario llanto. Si él hubiera confesado esa vez que lloraba por el rechazo de su madre habría recibido el consuelo cariñoso de una niña dulce y generosa, ahora lo sabía, y el miedo que experimentó en ese entonces, se hubiera ido diluyendo entre los brazos blancos y frágiles de una ninfa rubia.

Pero no perdería más el tiempo, ya no…

El no era Jesucristo, no tenía que ser crucificado para salvar a la humanidad. Era Terry Graham, un hombre que se había equivocado durante muchos años al alejarse de la mujer amada, de la única y la elegida de su corazón.

¡Al diablo con todo! Mientras se ponía de pie, y terminaba la última estrofa con voz trémula, bañado en sudor, el corazón batiente y las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, decidió que él no cumpliría el destino al cual se habían empujado tanto él como Candy. Ya podría la pecosa reclamar que esa había sido una promesa sagrada y que habían jurado no amarse; ya podía estar comprometida con un encumbradísimo magnate de América, reconocido también en Europa, Terry Graham no contaba con la inmensa fortuna de la familia Andley, pero no importaba. Y si fuera necesario, de considerar a Albert como un hermano, se convertiría en su acérrimo enemigo debido al amor de una mujer.

¡No importaba! Mientras los aplausos amenazaban con derribar el techo del teatro, mientras las últimas notas de "Getsemaní" sonaban para dar paso a la siguiente escena, Terry decidió que marcharía a Chicago y confesaría a Candy White que la amaba, no importaba si ya se había comprometido con William A. Andley, incluso no importaba si ya estaba casada con él.

Candy White sería para él, así de sencillo.

-No soy el Hijo de Dios que debe cumplir con la voluntad del Padre –murmuró para sí, preparándose para su siguiente intervención en la obra musical-. Serás mía, Candy White, por sobre todas las cosas.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


	2. Gólgota

Universo alterno. Inspirado en la obra Jesucristo Superestrella, de Andrew Lloyd Webber. Los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Nomás los agarré para esta locura mía.

* * *

 **Gólgota**

Tardó un poco más de dos meses en poner en marcha su decisión; y no por falta de interés, sino de tiempo. No fue cobardía, al contrario, cada día que pasaba estaba más desesperado por correr a Chicago y buscarla. Pero su estatus como actor no le permitía dejar tirado su trabajo en la compañía Straford.

Ya de por sí, en cuanto le anunció a Robert Hathaway su intención de realizar el viaje, el productor y director de la compañía casi sufre un infarto. Sin embargo, Hathaway estima a Terry como a un hijo, y sabe muy bien que es la felicidad del muchacho la que está en juego, pues ha estado muy cerca de él desde su regreso a la compañía, después de aquel periodo tan desastroso, por lo tanto, no puede negarle su solicitud.

Si por Terry hubiese sido, habría salido corriendo a Chicago desde esa misma noche en que decidió buscar a Candy, pero no pudo ser así. Los dos meses que ya habían corrido le habían llenado de angustia, pues no podía con el deseo de volver a ver a Candy, a quien cada día amaba más y la separación le dolía como el demonio. Muchas de las noches, actuó con una pesada losa en el pecho, lo que curiosamente imprimió mayor maestría en su actuación. La preparación del suplente le mantuvo relativamente ocupado y él procuraba distraerse con su trabajo lo más que podía. Pero unas pecas y un par de ojos verdes le llenaban la mente, cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Y ahora, el momento había llegado, con una simple maleta, viajando en clase turista, a fin de no llamar la atención de los paparazzi y de sus fans, sí como vestido de manera muy sencilla, y ocultando sus ojos azules tras unas baratas gafas de sol, Terry se dirigía a Chicago. Conforme el tren devoraba los kilómetros, el estómago del joven actor se llenaba de mariposas.

Su decisión era firme, pero los dos meses que habían pasado desde que la tomó, también le permitieron reflexionar en ella, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Como aquella noche…

De entrada, no pudo dormir. Así que se la paso en una duerme vela que poco podía llamarse "descanso". Esa tarde, en el New York Times, se anunció el compromiso a celebrarse del magnate William Albert Andley; llenándole de una angustia tremenda. Si por él fuera, hubiera salido corriendo a impedirlo. Pero no podía hacerlo, debido a sus compromisos. Por una vez, maldijo su carrera actoral, la cual hasta ese momento, había sido lo más provechoso en su vida. Se levantó con malestar estomacal y unas ojeras que hubieran sido la envidia de un panda, y en esas condiciones, le encontró su madre.

-Terry, es necesario que vayas a buscar a Candy.

Terry tuvo el buen tino de sorprenderse de la clarividencia de Eleanor Baker, quien prácticamente había adivinado la lucha de su hijo, sin que apenas él le confesara algo de lo que sentía.

-Puedes ser un buen actor y engañar al público, pero no a mí. Hablaré con Robert y le obligaré a que te deje marchar –aseguró la actriz con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Eso fue lo que le impulsó a arreglar todo para marcharse lo más pronto posible a Chicago. Pero no pudo hacerlo antes de que el cacareado compromiso se celebrara. De ese acontecimiento había pasado una semana, y el día de hoy Terry se encontraba descendiendo del tren en Chicago, buscando un modesto hotel donde fuera poco reconocido, mientras intentaba controlar la multitud de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago y que le habían impedido ingerir alimento desde hacía más de un día.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Ella viviría en la mansión de los Andley? Era lo más lógico. Entonces… ¿presentarse así nada más y solicitarla sería la solución? ¿o sería mejor hablar con Albert antes? ¿Y si Candy no quisiera saber de él? ¿Cómo la convencería de que la seguía amando?

Dejó para el rato el enfrentamiento con Candy y con Albert, y buscó un lugar para alojarse. El modesto hotel, en el centro de la ciudad, era sencillo y bastante discreto, y contaba con un bar que le hizo sudar frío. A pesar de los años que lleva en la sobriedad, el licor todavía constituía una poderosa tentación para él.

Y lo pudo constatar la noche del día en que llegó, pues la frustración hizo presa de su ánimo.

-¿Qué esperabas, Terry? –se dijo, mientras descansaba en la oscuridad de la habitación, recostado en la cama-. ¿Qué simplemente por decidir venir a buscarla ibas a encontrarla en la estación del tren esperándote?

Había asistido a las oficinas de la Banca de Chicago, decidido a hablar primero con Albert. Y se encontró con un vigilante muy estricto que lo instó a registrarse en la recepción, donde al indicar que deseaba hablar con el presidente Andley, fue informado que el señor Andley no recibía sin previa cita. De nada valió que invocara su antigua amistad, pues no pudo pasar de la recepción de las oficinas.

-Le esperaré –indicó, ya muy molesto y después de discutir con la recepcionista.

De nada valió que le mostrara su mejor sonrisa, entre pícara y seductora. La dama que contaba con unos cuarenta años de edad, no se dejó camelar.

-El señor Andley no acostumbra a salir por la puerta principal, joven, así que es inútil que le espere.

Obviamente, no le dijo por cual puerta acostumbraba a salir el señor Andley; hizo el intento de quedarse unos minutos más, pero corría el riesgo de ser reconocido y lo que menos deseaba era el acoso de las fans tras él, cuando lo que deseaba era hablar tranquilamente con Candy y Albert. Acabó probando presentarse en la mansión Andley en Chicago, sólo para ser recibido de la misma manera que en la Banca. Una serie de vigilantes le cortaron el paso y no pudo sino dejar un mensaje para Albert, con la esperanza de que se pusiera en contacto con él.

Y aquí estaba, en la oscuridad de la noche, recostado en una cama extraña, luchando contra las funestas predicciones que su mente se empeñaba en tejer. Tal vez ni siquiera pudiera ver a Candy, tal vez Albert, en un despliegue de posesión, se negara a hablar con él.

-Seguro se imagina a qué vengo, si hace años que no me pongo en contacto con ellos –se dijo, removiéndose en la cama y colocándose de costado.

Acabó por ponerse en pie y entró al sobrio y elegante baño, a fin de darse un rápido regaderazo de agua fría, lo cual le arrancó un par de improperios, ya que odiaba bañarse con agua a baja temperatura, pero era una manera muy eficaz de calmarse.

¡Qué ansias por una copa! Una sola. Seguramente sería capaz de controlarse si solamente bebía un poco. Había pedido expreso le retiraran el pequeño servi-bar de la habitación, temeroso de volver a caer. Pero a solas, con la mente llena de funestos pensamientos, la imaginación le jugaba en contra. ¿Qué tendría de malo sólo remojar sus labios en el licor? En el pasado, le había ayudado a superar sus más profundas penas.

-No seas mentiroso, cuando estuviste en Rockstown, sólo fuiste un pelele ahogado por el alcohol –se dijo.

No. Era inútil, el baño frío no le había calmado. Lo mejor sería salir y buscar algo que le aliviara. Gracias a Dios, cuando salió vestido con una chaqueta oscura, el bar se encontraba cerrado. Terry pasó hecho una exhalación. Si su madre lo hubiera visto podría incluso haber sonreído divertida cuando el joven varón cerró por un momento los ojos ante la vista de la puerta de cristal que separaba el vestíbulo del bar.

Pero, seguramente en la calle habría un lugar abierto y él podría distraerse. Es más, no tendría que beber, solamente sentirse acompañado para distraerse de su propio miedo al fracaso. Vaya que encontró el bar que no buscaba, y se detuvo ante la puerta, temblando ligeramente. Comenzó a sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba y la boca se le secaba.

-No eres tan fuerte, Terry –se dijo.

En realidad, esas palabras eran de su madre, quien vivió con él todo el proceso de la desintoxicación y de posterior abstinencia.

-Si entras y bebes, será tu fin.

Sonaba muy teatral, pensó, pero era verdad. En el fondo, Terry sabía que si entraba y bebía la primera copa, caería de nuevo en el alcoholismo, que tanto trabajo le costó superar. Tuvo que saltar para retirarse de la entrada, porque en ese momento, salió una pareja de hombres, riendo y bromeando ruidosamente, como resultado de la noche de copas, le miraron y le saludaron brevemente y continuaron su camino. Se mantenían en pie y caminaban con rapidez, vestidos correctamente. Se notaba que eran amigos que habían decidido tomar unas copas para celebrar el fin de semana que se extendía ante ellos.

Terry vaciló, recordando su estancia en Rockstown. Tenía que reconocerlo, él jamás había podido controlar de esa manera el alcohol. Por el contrario, bebía como si el licor se fuera a acabar o él tuviera la misión de terminar con él. Bebía hasta perder la consciencia y despertarse aborreciéndose y aborreciendo a todos los que le rodeaban. La respiración se le comenzó a agitar, como cuando hacía mucho ejercicio y, además, los ojos se le humedecieron ante sus recuerdos. No, no podía volver a probar el alcohol, porque lo más probable fuera que cayera nuevamente en sus garras.

Acabó por pasear en la oscuridad, intentando controlar los tristes pensamientos que le llenaban la cabeza. Y en un gesto relativamente pueril decidió:

-Bien, intentaré hablar con Candy y Albert, y si ninguno de los dos me recibe, entonces sí lo habré perdido todo y podré emborracharme hasta morir.

Rió como bobo al pensar en la tontería que acababa de decidir.

-¡No! –exclamó.

Un transeúnte trasnochado como él volteó a verle un ligero dejo de inquietud, Terry no hizo caso.

-¡Yo dije que Candy sería mía, de una u otra manera! ¡Y así será!

La declaración le llenó de fuerza y se regresó al hotel, dispuesto a descansar y a presentarse el día siguiente en el Banco y lograr su cometido de ver a Albert y averiguar dónde se encontraba Candy. Su andar decidido se interrumpió cuando vio en el vestíbulo del hotel nada más y nada menos que a su amigo (¿o debería considerarlo ya como su ex amigo?) Albert, en espera de él.

-Hola, Terry –saludó Albert con voz tranquila y mirada serena.

-Hola, Albert –correspondió Terry, quien volvió a sentir como el corazón le latía más aprisa y las manos le hormigueaban de ansiedad.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado? –pregunto el rubio varón.

-Claro, acompáñame a mi habitación –pidió.

A pesar de su temor, no quiso perder la compostura, pues ya no era un adolescente imberbe al que un hombre más maduro que él tenía que salvar. Y no en balde había demostrado un gran temple cuando venció al alcoholismo. Guió a su acompañante a los pisos superiores y le permitió la entrada, encendiendo la luz eléctrica que iluminó prontamente la pequeña y sobria habitación. Albert pudo darse cuenta que el muchacho no había dormido en ella, a pesar de la cama deshecha y las pertenencias desperdigadas en la misma y en una silla que ocupaba parte del mobiliario. Terry le indicó un sillón en color oscuro y él tomó la silla de la cual retiró con rapidez sus prendas.

-Me perdonarás que no te ofrezca nada de beber, pero hice retirar el servi bar –los ojos azules de Terry se mostraron firmes ante los ojos azules de Albert-. Tú entenderás –agregó.

-No importa –comentó el rubio y miró con suma atención al actor.

Lo encontró cambiado; más maduro y con un gesto de decisión que no le conocía de antes, cuando se comportaba como un chiquillo voluntarioso y malcriado, más merecedor de unos azotes que le hicieran reaccionar que de compasión alguna. En cuanto recibió los mensajes de Terry, tanto en el banco de Chicago, como en su propio hogar, supo que Terry venía a tratar algo relacionado con Candy. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, pues la compañía Strafford no tenía ningún compromiso concertado en la ciudad de los vientos que justificara la presencia de Grandchester ante él.

-No acostumbro andarme con rodeos, Terry –continuó Albert-. Así que dime qué es lo que buscas –no sería él quien le diera pie para hablar de su prometida.

-Supongo que lo sospechas –comentó Terry, un tanto a la defensiva al notar el tono ligeramente agresivo de Albert.

-Ilústrame –indicó Albert, mirándole fijamente y con los ojos oscurecidos, como un predador acechante.

Terry no se amilanó, aunque conocía la fuerza de Albert, reconocida por él desde su encuentro en Londres.

-Como quieras –respondió, controlando su respiración, que por un momento se le dificultó-. Vengo a buscar a Candy.

Albert mantuvo su cara sin expresión alguna, fuera de que el ceño se le arrugó fugazmente, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Terry, sabiendo que lo que decía le pegaba profundamente a su interlocutor.

-Ella y yo estamos comprometidos, Terry –puntualizó Albert-. Y te aseguro que si tú intentas inquietarla o molestarla, rendirás cuentas ante mí.

-Sólo quiero que lo sepa –replicó Terry-. Cometí el mayor error de mi vida al dejar que se alejara de mí, no lo niego.

Terry acabó por ponerse en pie y se dirigió a la ventana, la cual era prácticamente un cuadro negro que no permitía ver hacia afuera. Se colocó dando la espalda a la misma y sacó pecho, mostrando que era un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer: ser sincero como nunca lo fui antes –continuó-. Contigo y con ella.

-Y por lo visto no te importará si causas dolor o preocupación a Candy –declaró Albert con tono contenido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –replicó Terry-. Es algo que necesito hacer…

-No pierdes tu egoísmo y tu impulsividad, Terry –declaró Albert, poniéndose en pie.

-Te equivocas, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, aunque no lo creas –Terry comenzó a sentir como la ira burbujeaba en su interior, al ver la ceja escéptica que su otrora amigo levantó-. Lo he reflexionado profundamente, y creo que Candy merece saber que no solamente tú la amas.

-¿Y si ella no te acepta? –replicó Albert.

-Que sea ella quien lo decida –replicó a su vez Terry.

Albert se dio cuenta, aunque no lo demostró en su faz, que Terry ya no era el chico rebelde e irreflexivo del san Pablo, y tampoco era el hombre que trató de perderse en el alcoholismo. Cuando llegó a buscarle en el hotel, por un momento pensó que había salido a emborracharse, como en tiempos pretéritos. A su sagaz mente se le presentó un hombre hecho y derecho, con una decisión firmemente tomada.

-Como quieras, Terry –Albert se enderezó en toda su estatura-. No seré yo quien le prohíba a Candy que te vea, pero te anticipo que haré todo lo posible porque ella continúe a mi lado y se case conmigo.

El rubio salió con tranquilidad y firmeza de la habitación, sin apenas dirigirle una inclinación de cabeza en señal de despedida. Terry dejó salir todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Se hubiera esperado un encuentro incluso a golpes, con palabras subidas de tono. Pero tal parecía que el hombre que conociera en Londres, y él cual se había fajado en una pelea por defenderle, también había cambiado en esos años que transcurrieron.

El temor hizo presa de Terry, pues sabía que las palabras del patriarca de los Andley eran ciertas: él haría hasta lo imposible por mantener a Candy a su lado. La seguridad que había mostrado ante Albert acabó por abandonarle, Terry se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro, permitió que las lágrimas de dolor, miedo e ira, corrieran desde sus ojos, haciendo camino por sus mejillas y cayendo en el piso y sobre sus propias ropas, mientras respiraba con dificultad y trataba de calmarse.

Aún así, la decisión seguía firme, buscaría a Candy y le confesaría que la amaba. No había vuelta atrás.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_

* * *

Gracias por su reviews: Anamaria, Stear's Girl, Nadia Andrew, Angie Jb, skarleet northam, Sabrina Weasley, LizCarter, Guest, Eugenia (Sandrita preciosa), Conny de G, Angdl. Y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, a fin de que este proyecto regresara al aire, de donde me lo habían derribado.

Como ven, me fui como hilo de media, así que no sólo hay segunda parte, sino una tercera más. No desesperen por ver sufrir a nuestro actor consentido, les aseguro que ha madurado lo suficiente como para aguantar vara y para mantenerse firme en sus decisiones.


	3. Tiempo aquel

Bien, último capítulo para esta historia. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki/Igarashi. Y este capítulo está basado especialmente en la canción: "Veo en ti la luz", de la película Enredados de Disney. Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas.

* * *

 **Tiempo Aquel**

Sir William Albert Andley cumplió. No le negó el derecho a verla, ni le prohibió a Candy hablar con el actor. Pero tampoco se la puso en bandeja de plata. A donde se presentaba Candy, por lo regular estaba presente Albert. Pero tampoco se la puso en bandeja de plata. A donde se presentaba Candy, por lo regular estaba presente Albert. Y fue Candy quien se negó en redondo a recibir a Terry a solas. No le quedaba más recurso al muchacho castaño que desplegar todo su ingenio, su carisma y hacer uso de su paciencia, a fin de poder acercarse a Candy y hablarle de lo que sucedía.

Viendo a la distancia, Terry supo que debía mantenerse firme y continuar con su lucha. Candy lo valía; es decir, una vida con la mujer amada. Una familia, hijos, un hogar… tal vez podría incluso regresar a Londres. Hacía algún tiempo que jugueteaba con la idea de trabajar en su ciudad natal. Pero en estos momentos, debía convencer a Candy que la amaba, y que aceptara ser su esposa.

Se convirtió en un acechador, pues buscaba la oportunidad de hablar con Candy, Pero la eterna presencia de Albert no le daba pie a nada. Ya desesperaba en encontrar un momento para hablar con la joven, cuando la Providencia pareció compadecerse de él. Fue invitado por los Britter a una velada en la mansión. Acudió anhelante, con el corazón acelerado, sabiendo que era muy probable que Candy y Albert se encontraran en la misma casa en la que la hermana de crianza había vivido de niña. Y lo que le puso eufórico fue darse cuenta de que Candy llegaba prácticamente sola, pues únicamente le acompañaba madame Aloy Andley. Cuando la anfitriona les "presentó", se enteró de que William Albert Andley había salido en un apresurado viaje de negocios y volvería una semana después.

Inmediatamente, desplegó su encanto. Aquel que desde adolescente había fascinado a las mujeres que le rodeaban. Procuró no mostrarse atosigante, aunque deseaba abrazarla y besarla, confesarle de una vez por todas que la seguía amando y llevarla consigo para toda la vida.

-Te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, Candy –alabó, mirándola apreciativo y sonriendo con una torcida sonrisa traviesa.

Candy no fue inmune a esa sonrisa, la cual ella había conocido desde los quince años. Aunque ahora, encontraba a Terry muy cambiado.

-Me alegra verte tan repuesto –comentó, sin agradecer el cumplido-. Lamenté mucho la muerte de tu esposa.

Terry sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con algo de tristeza.

-Sí, sentí mucho su partida. Susanna merecía ser feliz en esta vida –comentó con suavidad.

A diferencia de otros caballeros, Terry no bebía licores o vinos. Por lo que en lugar de la acostumbrada copa de brandy o whiskey que los demás varones sostenían, el mantenía en la mano un vaso con limonada. A Candy no le pasó desapercibido este gesto, que le acarreó al actor miradas de sorna de parte de muchos hombres y de otras tantas mujeres. Pero ella lo comprendía, pues había sido testigo de su caída en Rockstown. Y se dijo a sí misma que prefería este Terry sosegado al Terry alcoholizado de esos años de su adolescencia. Terry ya no era tan arrebatado, por el contrario, se presentaba ante ella un hombre maduro, centrado y firme en sus creencias. No pudo evitarlo, la atracción comenzó a surgir en su interior… y resquebrajó la fortaleza que había levantado ante su amor de juventud.

-Espero que tu carrera sea satisfactoria, me enteré que has debutado como cantante –se apresuró a agregar, mirándole atentamente.

El rostro de Terry era atrayente. La guapura que poseía desde niño, herencia de su madre y su padre, seguía presente. Pero ahora, tenía un cierto aire de dolor, incluso de misterio, y sobre todo, de madurez. Terry ya no era un niño, ya no era más el mocoso malcriado que ella conociera en el Mauritania y al que trató y del que se prendó en el colegio San Pablo.

-Pues temía convertirme en el "verdugo del tímpano" –comentó jocosamente el actor-. Pero creo que no lo hago tan mal –rió ligero-. Por lo menos, los diarios no publicaron críticas negativas por mi voz.

¡No cambias! –replicó Candy riéndose-. Hay un baile la otra semana, por el cumpleaños de la tía abuela. Me gustaría que vinieras.

Estaba hecho, Candy deseaba volver a verle.

 **OoOoO**

Todo desapareció ante la dicha de tenerla entre sus brazos. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, la claridad que veía entre las estrellas le hablaba del amor que él sentía por ella. Candy no podía negarlo más. No hacía falta una declaración verbal, pues mirando los ojos azul-grises, tan diferentes de los de Albert, se daba cuenta de ese amor. Y ahora, podía intuir que el hombre que la guiaba en el baile, ya no era el mismo chiquillo irreverente, cobarde y fútil que había sido cuando le conoció a través del mar. Ni tampoco el joven cargado por la culpa de algo que no sucedió por él.

Ahora, la sostenía un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Un hombre que había luchado contra sus demonios y que aún luchaba día a día, con ellos. Por un momento, Candy deseó estar cerca de él, ayudándole en esta lucha.

Terry la sintió tensarse de repente, sin entender qué sucedía. Y Candy se asustó por el derrotero que tomaban sus pensamientos. ¡Ella estaba prometida a William Albert Andley! Un hombre que la amaba por sobre todo, aquel a quien ella había apoyado desde que le conociera y, sobre todo, cuando perdió la memoria y se vio solo en el mundo. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué era lo que temía? ¿Por qué la confusión hacía presa de su mente y de sus sentimientos? Estaba segura de amar a Albert por sobre todo.

A Albert, tan parecido y tan diferente a Anthony. Amaba a Albert, su príncipe de la colina. El hombre al que debía todo en la vida. Oportunamente, el vals terminó, por lo que intentó escaparse con rapidez.

-Debo volver con Albert –se justificó.

Terry no la soltó de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que el momento mágico bajo la luz de las estrellas estaba por terminar.

-Espera Candy –pidió.

La muchacha fijó sus ojos verdes el rostro del actor, quien la miraba con suma ternura, cargada de amor.

-Te amo –dijo simplemente Terry y soltó su agarre.

Candy escapó con rapidez y se refugió al lado de Albert, quien volvió la vista brevemente al muchacho castaño y luego posó posesivamente su mano sobre la cintura de su prometida.

 **OoOoO**

Candy sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente; tomó la taza de té a fin de que la manzanilla le calmara los nervios que sentía. Miraba a través del cristal a fin de localizar a su cita. Cuando vio aparecer la figura esbelta y alta del joven no pudo evitar sentir una turbación en el mismo centro de su cuerpo. Era guapo, alto y sumamente masculino. A sus ojos, era todo un hombre.

-No debí citarlo –alcanzó a musitar, tratando de ocultar en la taza de té su temblor de labios.

-Hola, Candy –Terry se sentó ante ella con total seguridad.

-Terry, yo te cité para hablar muy seriamente contigo.

El discurso, largamente ensayado, parecía dar sus frutos. Candy no creía justo romper su compromiso con Albert, pues le amaba. Pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta que amaba también a Terry. Dejaron pasar unos minutos, mientras una curiosa mesera les tomaba la orden, Terry se dio cuenta de que la muchacha le había reconocido, pero no se dio por aludido. Conforme pasaba el tiempo en Chicago, ya más personas sabían su identidad. Pero todo valía la pena por volver con Candy.

-Tú dirás –le alentó.

Desde el baile al que fue invitado, Terry se vio mejor recibido por la rubia pecosa. Y comenzaron las noches de lágrimas para ella, porque empezó a vislumbrar la disyuntiva: ¿Albert o Terry? La confusión hizo presa de ella desde esa noche, porque encontró a un Terry maduro, capaz de enfrentar sus miedos y que ya no actuaba irreflexivamente, y sin embargo, había gestos que le recordaban al otrora joven rebelde que le enamoró en sus días de colegio. Cada día, luchaba por desterrarlo de su corazón y de su mente. Pero el hombre moreno no estaba dispuesto a perder terreno, y al contrario. Lo estaba ganando.

-Quiero pedirte que te marches a Nueva York –declaró la chica, sintiendo temblar sus rodillas y con el estómago hecho un nudo.

-¿Tanto te inquieto Candy? –preguntó Terry, mirándola pícaro.

-Tú sabes que estoy comprometida con Albert, yo no puedo seguirte viendo –replicó a la desesperada Candy.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me citaste? –replicó el actor-. Con no aceptar verme, sería más que suficiente… si no sintieras algo por mí.

Candy se sulfuró.

-¡Eres un engreído! –le replicó enojada, y con el rostro color grana.

-No Candy, dejé de serlo cuando me di cuenta de que ese engreimiento me había hecho caer en el alcoholismo –le dijo con serenidad Terry-. No quiero seguir siendo engreído, ni soberbio, ni comportarme como la víctima del universo. Ya perdí demasiado en esta vida, como para seguir siéndolo. Lo único que quiero ofrecerte es mi amor y compartir nuestras vidas. Nada más, Candy.

Candy le vio una luz y supo que todo era diferente ahora…

Pudo más su miedo, y le dejó solo en el pequeño café donde le había citado para pedirle se marchara y la dejara en paz.

Terry no sonrió. Se daba cuenta de que Candy sufriría de una u otra manera, ya fuera si le aceptaba de vuelta, o si decidía continuar su compromiso con Albert. Pero las cosas eran así, de nada servía deplorarlas y detenerse en los "hubieras". Sabía muy bien que si en cuanto Candy puso los pies en Nueva York, para la presentación de "Romeo y Julieta", él hubiera sido honesto y valiente y le hubiera contado todo, ellos dos se hubieran casado y ayudado a Susanna a superar el accidente.

Ese miedo, atenazaba hoy a Candy. Pero a diferencia de la pecosa, él no le dejaría de luchar para ser feliz con su amada. Lo haría con uñas y dientes por lograr su amor.

Candy pasó varias noches más entre llantos, tratando de aclarar por completo su corazón y su mente. ¿Por quién decidirse? ¿Era justo abandonar a uno u otro?

La niebla se aclaró gradualmente, ya la cuestión no fue a quien amaba, sino a quien amaba más.

 **OoOoO**

La boda fue… ¿cómo explicarlo? Fue muchas cosas y no había una sola palabra que la pudiera definir. Fastuosa en cierto sentido, triste en otro, apresurada también. Transcurrió entre propios y extraños. La mayoría de los asistentes eran desconocidos por el novio. También causó revuelo, por la presencia de reconocidos y famosos personajes. Al transcurrir los años y pensar en el tiempo aquel, Terry no deploraba en nada la celebración en la cual Candice White Andley se convirtió en su esposa. De la familia adoptiva de la novia, tan sólo Archibald Cornwell acudió a la ceremonia, acompañado de Annie Cornwell (antes Britter).

La niebla se había aclarado. Candy acabó por aceptar que amaba a Terry por sobre todos los hombres del mundo. Perdió el miedo al amor; aunque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. No hubo magia en lo que siguió a la decisión que tomó. La vida real no es un cuento de hadas, y cada decisión que se toma tiene su lado positivo y negativo.

Si la tía Aloy Andley tenía una pésima opinión sobre Candy, la cual apenas había modificado cuando conoció la historia que vivió Albert a su lado, mientras su memoria estaba perdida, con el rompimiento del compromiso de Candy y William, acabó por acrecentar su animadversión contra la huérfana. Más al ser testigo del sufrimiento de su querido sobrino. Con tacto impropio de ella, Aloy se guardó su amargo resentimiento contra Candy, por hacerle sufrir. Y eso a pesar de no haber estado de acuerdo con el dichoso compromiso entre el patriarca y la enfermera.

Albert no le armó ninguna escena cuando la chica, llorando como nunca, le pidió romper su compromiso y le confesó que seguía amando a Terry. Y Albert era demasiado caballero como para reaccionar de otra forma que aceptar lo inevitable. Y ni siquiera en ese momento, con el corazón roto, aceptó repudiarla como miembro de la familia Andley, para escándalo de la sociedad de Chicago y despecho de los Leagan.

-Eso sí, Candy, no esperes que asista a tu boda, por favor –solicitó con tono contenido.

Candy no lo esperaba, por lo que la presencia de Archie y Annie fue un regalo muy valioso para ella, y fue el muchacho castaño quien la entregó en el altar. Apenas arreglado por Tom y Jimmy en la sencillísima capilla del Hogar de Pony. Terry hubiera aceptado casarse donde fuera, mientras su amada permaneciera a su lado. Candy fue la que pidió que la celebración se llevara a cabo en el Hogar que la había visto crecer, rodeada de sus pequeños hermanos y de las dos mujeres que la habían amado por sobre todas las cosas desde que llegó en una noche invernal.

Eleanor Baker y Robert Hathaway fueron solicitados por el novio, a fin de que fueran testigos del principio de la dicha de Terry Graham. Los asistentes a la boda, entre los que se contaban muchos de los granjeros que rodeaban el orfanato, se llevaron una sorpresa mayúscula cuando reconocieron a dos estrellas neoyorkinas en la fiesta.

Mientras bailaban su primer vals como esposos, Candy preguntó algo que le rondaba la mente desde que volviera a ver a Terry en Chicago.

-¿Por qué ya no me llamas "Tarzán Pecosa"?

Terry sonrió pícaro, paralizando por un segundo el corazón de su esposa.

-Ese apodo te lo puse por hacerte enojar –hizo una diminuta pausa-. Y vaya que funcionaba siempre. Pero ahora no quiero que nunca te enojes conmigo, por el contrario, quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo. Así que está de más el apodo ¿no crees?

Candy rio por la explicación; recordando que siempre reaccionaba llamándolo "mocoso malcriado". Era cierto, ya esos apodos estaban superados. Lo que no podían prever, ni uno ni otra, es que con el correr de los años, los apodos saldrían de nuevo, dichos en un tono muy distinto a cuando eran adolescentes.

 **OoOoO**

Tiempo aquel…

Un último beso en América, un primer beso en Londres. Después de una apresurada luna de miel, ya que el público demandaba la presencia del primer actor en las representaciones del teatro; después de algunos meses para tramitar su mudanza al Viejo Continente, Terry y Candy estaban, al fin, en su nuevo hogar. El elegante barrio de Westminster se convirtió en el lugar donde se asentaba el hogar Grandchester-White. Ahí, crecerían los hijos que llegarían en años venideros. Ahí, la casa con un enorme jardín donde predominaban las rosas que su mujer adoraba, también se eligió una amplia y soleada alcoba para Eleanor Baker, quien en los primeros años del matrimonio les visitaba lo más asiduamente que podía. Pero al nacimiento de su segundo nieto, decidió jubilarse de su carrera y radicar con su hijo y su nuera, para ayudar a Candy en la crianza de la familia. En Westminster, tenían los dos enamorados la intención y la ilusión de envejecer y esperar la visita de sus hijos y sus nietos, mientras ellos se tomaban de la mano para disfrutar las tardes algo frías y lluviosas de la vieja ciudad donde su amor nació y tuvo que separarse, ya hacía muchísimos años.

Tiempo aquel, recordando y viendo a la distancia lo que habían luchado y los obstáculos que tuvieron que superar para estar juntos.

 _ ***** FIN *****_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_

* * *

Dedicado a todas las Terryfans que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta aventura. Tomen en cuenta que soy Albertfan y me costó trabajo dejar a Candy con Terry, pero esta vez se lo merecía.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Espero les haya gustado este Terry maduro, que sigue luchando contra sus demonios y que sabe lo que quiere y que ahora no se ha detenido por conseguirlo.

En realidad, este fic debió llamarse "Terry Superstar", pero lo pensé demasiado tarde y decidí no cambiar el título, para evitar confusiones. Me gustó la evolución de Terry, quien ha aprendido a enfrentarse a sus propios defectos, y no por eso dejará perder la felicidad nuevamente. Cuídense mucho y sean muy felices.


End file.
